A Little Bit of Confetti
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: One-shot. Counting down to the new year and can't forget the confetti. Brandon&Musa.


**Alright Merry Christmas Everyone. I'm working hard on getting the next chapter of Can You Feel Your Heart Beat A Racing up before New Years. And Maybe even Bangs of Thunder and Strikes of Lightening. Sorry for the long delays. I have had a lot of problems. Not only with school but family problems but hopefully I can provide you all with some new chapters.**

**I'm sorry if I can't update fast right now. I've got like five stories to write for and things tend to get stressful as well as the writers block that comes with it. But I will finish these stories I promise. **

**Anyways I'm done babbling on. Here is a one-shot.**

**Oh and for you that don't know I use to be Kai-XCrunner4life but now I'm just zero-hero  
**

"Come on Musa. Everyone has a New Years Resolution." Brandon said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Musa's waist, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Musa gave a warm smile and tried to push herself away from him.

"It's New Years Eve. Your not getting away from me until you have a New Years Resolution." Brandon said to his girlfriend struggling to get away.

"Oh come on Brandon. That totally isn't fair and you know it." Musa whined as she looked up at the clock at Time's Square. So far they had 22 minutes and 15 seconds left to go.

Brandon laughed and shrugged his muscular shoulders, not even bothering to let his grip loose on Musa. She kept trying to get her petite body away from her former boyfriend. "So do you have a New Years Resolution yet?" Brandon asked.

"Why yes I do." Musa said frustrated.

Brandon raised his eyebrows and looked at her in a peculiar way. "And it is?" He asked in his normal deep voice. Musa sighed, "To stop talking to you." she laughed and stomped on his foot. Brandon let go of Musa as he comforted his aching foot.

Musa ran through the crowd of people, not looking back to see if Brandon was following. After a couple or so minutes of running she stopped at an Ice Cream Stand to catch her breath but she couldn't help notice how good Ice Cream sounded at that moment. Even though it was about 20 degrees outside and the wind was blowing. But she couldn't pass up Ice Cream.

"How can I help you?" The semi-cute employee asked who was obviously in charge of the Ice Cream stand.

"Hmm yea, I'm going to take a small Moose Tracks." Musa said to the employee. She really didn't know where Brandon went. He was probably off flirting with some girls since she left him. He tended to do that sometimes.

"Alright here you go cutie. It's 2.00 dollars." the semi-cute guy said winking at her.

Musa nodded her head and began searching through her pockets for her money. She couldn't remember where it was. Oh shit, Musa thought. She just now remembered that she had given it to Brandon because she always tended to lose her money some way or another.

"I've got it." A familiar deep voice spoke. Musa spun around and faced Brandon. He handed the guy two dollars and took Musa's Ice Cream.

"Really now?" Musa asked as she watched desperately as Brandon held it high up in the air, further then she could reach.

"Really babe." Brandon laughed at his girlfriends reaction. "Why do you always do this? Can I just please have my Ice Cream." Musa pleaded as she put her most innocent and sweetest face on as possible.

Brandon looked down into her deep azure blue eyes and he couldn't help but feel his own legs go weak. She was the only girl that ever made him feel that way. Even though sometimes he flirted with other girls and she went off and flirted with other guys, they were both in love with each other and no one would ever change that.

"Alright promise me that your New Years Resolution won't be not talking to me." Brandon said as he taunted Musa by taking a lick of her ice cream.

Musa crinkled her nose and sighed after finally giving in. "Fine. I promise it won't be with me not talking to you."

"Alright good." Brandon said handing Musa her Moose Tracks.

Musa smiled and leaned her body against Brandon. Brandon smile and wrapped his arm around her waist. Musa and Brandon just stood there, neither one of them saying something. Musa ate her Moose Tracks and watched couples make-out, rush around looking for their kids, freaking out about how money was tight, others fighting and breaking up, and others just running around everywhere.

But for Musa and Brandon they just stood there in peace watching everyone else be chaotic. They just enjoyed the sight and the big ball up on the sky. Musa finished her ice cream with 53 seconds left on the clock. She took a deep breath and looked up.

She met Brandon's bright green eyes. It was like it was just the two of them. No screaming kids and people. Soon the countdown would begin. Brandon leaned in and grabbed his shivering girlfriend and pulled her in a big hug. He took a whiff of her Love Spell. "You smell great." Brandon whispered in her ear.

"Thanks so do you." Musa whispered back. She relaxed her body and leaned in on her boyfriend. This was something that she always loved. She loved how she fit in perfectly in his arms.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Musa looked up at Brandon and locked eyes with him.

"This is it." Musa said.

"5"

"4"

The crowd was cheering loudly but as for Musa and Brandon they were lost in their own world.

Musa got up on her tippy toes and leaned in as Brandon dipped his head down and their lips collided as the crowd yelled "1."

The big ball dropped, fireworks and poppers went off, many people whistled, and confetti was thrown up in the air. But as for Musa and Brandon they were to into their kiss. It was a sweet, deep, and passionate kiss. Something that she loved.

"Hey." Sky said as he dumped a whole bucket of Confetti on Brandon's and Musa's head. "Hey." Brandon and Musa said in unison as they both stood their glaring at their friends. Now they were covered in Confetti.

"Happy New Years." Sky sweetly said as he acted all innocent.

"Yeah you too." Musa grumbled.

"Happy New Years as well." Brandon said laughing as his girlfriend on the other hand wasn't.

"Oh lighten up wildcat." Brandon said as he pulled Musa into another kiss.

Fireworks went off in the sky and the night turned out just like it needed to be: perfect with confetti.

**Alright it was short but it was a sweet sappy one-shot. So I'm really liking the whole Musa and Brandon couple. What do you all think of it?**

**Well anyways Review.**

**!~kai~!  
**


End file.
